1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle safety or warning lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of warning lights to signal vehicle stopping or turning. However, as far as we are aware, all require modification of the vehicle by the addition of more lights, or lamps, or added circuitry, or special equipment.
In about the mid-1980""s, motor vehicles were mandated by law to have a third brake light centrally located in the rear of the vehicle. The intent of this law was mainly, if not solely, to alert the driver of a trailing vehicle that brakes were being applied. Its potential as a safety device has not been fully exploited.
Presently, the vehicle rear brake lights stay on continuously when activated. Oftentimes, this is not noticeable to the trailing driver for a number of reasons, which may include boredom, distraction, inexperience, age, medicinal effect, etc. The situation may be further compounded when the leading car lights are on, whether it be day or night. The blending of night lights and brake lights can become difficult to differentiate. This problem is further intensified under adverse weather conditions.
On occasion brake or signal lights fail, usually by burning out,laving the driver of a trailing vehicle without any warning of vehicle braking or direction change.
An additional factor that further exacerbates this problem is the variety of arrangements of rear lights that exist on vehicles today. The variances in many car light designs may hamper the ability to distinguish brake lights from other rear lights.
It is common knowledge that many drivers pump their brakes to make the vehicle brake lights flash in order to warn the driver of a trailing vehicle to be on guard for a potential driving hazard. It is important to note that this pumping action lengthens the stopping distance and, therefore, cannot always be used to warn the driver of a trailing vehicle without potentially causing a collision between the vehicles.
Anti-lock brakes are also of special concern because pumping these braking devices is contraindicated. Therefore, when driving a vehicle equipped with antilock brakes, the driver is not able to warn the driver of the trailing vehicle of a potential driving hazard.
In present day vehicles, movement of the vehicle in reverse is indicated by steady white rear lights which may not be readily visible in daylight, or by an audible signal which may not be heard by the hearing impaired.
A primary object of the invention is the provision of circuitry and/or device(s) for providing a flashing or blinking light in the rear of a vehicle to alert others of a reduction in speed or directional change, thereby substantially increasing driver and passenger safety while travelling.
By means of the present invention, with little additional cost to vehicle owners or manufacturers, while utilizing existing vehicle equipment, the effectiveness of the vehicle mandated safety equipment can be greatly enhanced.
Herein, the addition of a flashing or blinking means to the brake lights enhances the indication that the vehicle is stopping or turning, increasing driver safety without compromising individual car design.
The invention requires no unusual switches or gadgetry and utilizes a flashing or blinking center brake light for signaling braking or turning. For braking only, all brake lights can be placed in a flashing or blinking mode upon activation.
It is well-accepted that all drivers have been indoctrinated to respond quickly to flashing lights, especially red flashing lights. It is a wake-up call to all. The invention hereof is a simple one, utilizing the third brake light as a flashing or blinking device to indicate that a vehicle""s brakes are being applied and the vehicle is slowing down. The flashing or blinking third brake light can also be activated when the turn signals are engaged.
The invention provides circuitry modification that will activate the vehicle center rear brake light.
The blinking or flashing light hereof provides double protection to warn the driver of a trailing vehicle that the vehicle in front of him is changing direction.
Use of the present invention is especially important in vehicles equipped with anti-lock brakes, wherein the brakes cannot be xe2x80x9cpumpedxe2x80x9d.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a flashing or blinking mechanism in the brake lights is activated when a vehicle is moving in reverse. Activation of the flashing or blinking mechanism will provide a stronger warning mechanism to other drivers and to pedestrians in the vicinity of the vehicle.
As part of this invention, the flashing or blinking lights will not only serve as a warning mechanism to other drivers, but also will provide lighting effect that will not be confused with other flashing light mechanisms currently used on the road. Further, the frequency of the flashing will be such that the time in the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position is limited.
Although the present invention describes a relay mechanism added to the existing third brake light, it is also intended to include any type of mechanism that will create the same effect of flashing or blinking of brake lights. For example, it may include the use of a bulb with more than one filament, or more than one adjacent bulb to create a flashing or blinking effectuupon the application of the brakes or the turn signals.
The inventors feel confident that their blinking or flashing mechanism, added to existing brake lights, turn signals, and back-up lights will be so effective in preventing accidents and injury that it will become mandated by law for all newly manufactured vehicles and for retrofitting vehicles presently on the road.